


Around the House [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [45]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post Foxglove Summer, kinda-sorta case fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Five domestic chores Thomas Nightingale can handle, when he and Peter get stuck in a council flat for a week…and one he can’t.





	Around the House [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Around The House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265037) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sw1xx3iyyv8wekk/Rivers%20of%20London_Around%20the%20House.mp3?dl=0) [14.6 MB, 00:31:24]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i6x5h1geqbvkn9a/Rivers%20of%20London_Around%20the%20House.m4b?dl=0) [22.5 MB, 00:31:24]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sixthlight for blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017 for [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas). Thanks to you (and isweedan) for recommending this series to me at Podfication. I have consumed it voraciously and am anxiously awaiting more!!!


End file.
